


A Rough Christmas Morning (In The Most Pleasant Way)

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Christmas Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sex, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Riding, Smut, half a year later it's finally an official tag bless, lgbt writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: On Christmas Morning, Lance wakes Keith up with a surprise.





	A Rough Christmas Morning (In The Most Pleasant Way)

**Author's Note:**

> So while posting my fic for Klancemas Week day 2 a couple of days ago, I discovered that "Christmas Smut" is a tag that exists... and I posted that discovery on the Bonding Moments discord... and was promptly enabled to write it by a bunch of eye emojis in reaction lmao so here I am now
> 
> I meant to post it at my usual time range for posting on Christmas Eve but I couldn't think of a title for the life of me and was trying to finish something else, so here we are at 12:30am, and I still couldn't think of a better title.
> 
> Shoutout to my friend [Sleapy](http://sir-klancelot.tumblr.com) for helping me out with this and talking Klance smut with me on this fine Christmas Eve day lmao I also went for the title you suggested even if I added something to it ahaha so thank you for that too!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~my other title alternative would have been "Merry Christmas, Keith" very much like the birthday smut I wrote for Keith, so there's that lmao~~

When Keith woke up, the first thing he noticed was that something was amiss. He felt cold. Well, not _cold_ , but there was a lack of warmth in his arms, skin on skin and tangled limbs. Actually, there was nothing on his skin—not even the blanket. He also did not remember lying on his back when he fell asleep. And what was that heavy feeling on his lap?

He blinked his eyes open slowly, adjusting to the soft morning light streaming through the window.

Looking up, he found the source of the heaviness… as well as the reason why his boyfriend was missing from his arms.

Because said boyfriend was currently stradling Keith’s lap, sitting effectively on his dick. Wearing red and white lingerie instead of the tank top and briefs he had worn to sleep. Keith’s gaze wandered up his chest to his beautiful face, finding a playful grin on his lips. Keith’s own lips tugged up on instinct the way they always did when Lance was smiling at him. Then he discovered the headband Lance was wearing. Was that mistletoe? Ah well, it didn’t matter. Lance was the sexiest being in the whole world to Keith on any normal day, but right there, when Keith was still half-asleep and Lance was sitting on him looking like that? That took it to a whole nother level. Keith was amazed that he wasn’t rock-hard already.

Lance’s grin remained playful, but there was a knowing glint in his eyes. He knew _exactly_ the kind of effect he had on Keith, and used it to his advantage. Keith couldn’t even be mad at him at all. It was what _he_ wanted, too.

“Good morning, handsome,” Lance cooed. His voice didn’t seem affected from sleep at all. Then again, who knew how long he’d already been awake, dressing up like that.

“Good morning, sexy,” Keith replied. His voice was even rougher than usual thanks to having just woken up. “Care to explain what you’re up to?”

“Oh, you know… just wanted to give you a little taste of Christmas before we go open the presents.”

“Uh huh.” Keith _tried_ to look at Lance’s face, but his gaze kept being drawn to the obvious bulge in Lance’s silk panties. “I hope you’re aware I’m thinking entirely with my dick right now. You know I’m not thinking with my brain before I’ve had my coffee, either.”

“I know, and that’s precisely why I’m here, on your lap, dressed up for you,” Lance said. His voice was played innocent, but his grin was impish. As if that wasn’t enough, he wiggled, basically rubbing all over Keith’s dick. Damn him and always knowing exactly what Keith wants and how to get it, _and_ knowing that Keith would always be up for whatever Lance wanted. “Consider it your first gift.”

“Well, then I hope you won’t mind if I give you something big and hard in return,” Keith said. The first thing that came to mind, but, again, he wasn’t _thinking_. All his blood was going _somewhere else_.

Lance leaned forward, face now inches away from Keith. Keith could’ve counted every freckle.

“I would be absolutely delighted.”

“How about we make use of that mistletoe on your head then, huh?” Keith murmured.

He didn’t wait for a reply. He reached out to  grab a hold of Lance’s face, pulling him in, eagerly meeting his lips. The kiss was sloppy and open-mouthed. If Keith had a case of morning breath, Lance didn’t seem to care. Keith let his hands wander, down to Lance’s hips, until he was able to grab a hold of Lance’s ass and squeeze the cheeks, feeling the soft silk under his fingers. Meanwhile, Lance continued to grind against him, lazily playing with Keith’s nipples.

Keith groaned into the kiss, squeezing Lance harshly and grinding up at the same time, earning him a moan from Lance. Keith was definitely hard now.

He couldn’t tell what he wanted more—for Lance to ride him, or to take Lance from behind, or in any other possible position. What he knew was that he wanted to fuck Lance. He guessed he could let Lance make the decision, let him continue to set the pace for now. After all, any of these options were totally fine for Keith, and his brain had yet to start functioning past his urges.

They continued like this for a while, wet kisses and hands touching all over. Lance always loved mapping out Keith’s muscles, now feeling his abs before dipping his hand into Keith’s boxer briefs. Keith grunted in approval. His own hands dipped into Lance’s panties, one hand fondling his balls, the other slipping between Lance’s cheeks to feel for his rim. His fingers touched something slippery.

Keith broke the kiss to look at Lance.

“You even prepared yourself?” he asked. “So what’s your plan?”

“My plan was to just ride you while you do nothing but lay there to watch me,” Lance replied. “I know you usually lose patience eventually when I tease you, and I love that, but…” He trailed off, suddenly looking bashful.

“That’s why the surprise attack?” Keith laughed softly. “You know I’m always up for anything you want. And I’m _definitely_ up for just watching you ride me. Can’t think of a better way to wake up.”

Lance’s grin returned full-force.

“Well, then, lean back and enjoy the show,” he said with a wink.

“I can’t wait.”

Keith pulled back his hands, letting them fall to his sides on the sheets. He rested his head comfortably against the pillow as if he was still just waking up.

Lance lifted himself up to shimmy out of his panties. He pulled down Keith’s briefs, just enough to expose Keith’s dick. Keith watched as he spread his cheeks apart to lower himself slowly until he was filled all the way.

Lance found a rhythm of going up and down, up and down. For a brief moment, Keith closed his eyes, just taking in the feeling of laying motionless while enjoying the sensation of Lance’s tight heat around his cock. But soon, he opened them again and his gaze was drawn to Lance’s face, drinking in the way his eyes were shut in bliss as he fucked himself on Keith’s dick. Every moan leaving Lance’s lips was music to his ears.

When Lance found his own prostate, he nearly screamed. Keith’s own grunts and groans weren’t nearly as loud, but that didn’t matter. Keith always loved when Lance was vocal in bed.

Usually, Keith loved to touch Lance, give attention to his dick while Lance was riding him. He would also flip them over to thrust into him harshly, setting a faster pace until they both came. But he found that there was something really nice about remaining still and doing nothing but watch Lance bounce on his dick.

“Keith,” Lance said in between moans, sounding breathless. “Do you like what you see, Keith?”

“Yes. Fuck yes, I do. You’re so beautiful, Lance. You feel so good around my dick.”

“I bet—I bet not as good as you feel inside me. So big and hard. Exactly what you promised.”

“You know I always keep my promises,” Keith said with a smirk.

Lance laughed softly but it turned into another moan as Keith’s dick hit his prostate. He picked up the pace, riding hard and fast now. Keith couldn’t tell how much time had passed, nor did he know how long they’d keep going. His sense of time was messed up, his focus entirely drawn to Lance, the sounds he made, all the ways the pleasure was visible on his face.

Finally, Lance came, Keith’s name on his lips. He continued to grind down on Keith’s cock, his voice eventually growing silent, the overstimulation visible on his face. That alone was enough to tip Keith over. He emptied his load deep inside Lance, grunting his name and giving praise.

When they were both spent, Lance pulled off and collapsed on top of Keith. Keith immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, softly kissing his hair and whispering comforting words.

Lance looked up at him with a lazy smile.

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”

“Merry Christmas, Lance. That was one of the best gifts ever.”

There was a giggle before Lance said, “And that wasn’t all yet.”

“Are you telling me there’s gonna be a round two?”

“Maybe after we’ve unpacked the presents, if you have anything nice for me.”

“Well, then we should get to that,” Keith said, sitting up with Lance still in his hold. “After we have a shower.”

“Mmm, shower sounds good, but you have to carry me.”

“Of course, you deserve it after that excellent performance.”

 

Merely a few hours later, Lance was trying on the new, lacy dark red set of lingerie he got as a gift from Keith. It looked fantastic on Lance, even better than Keith had imagined when he had bought it.

He looked so good, in fact, that Keith had to push down the mental images of bending him over the couch table or pressing him up against the wall to fuck him senseless right here in the living room. Instead, Keith picked him up bridal style, already kissing him deeply before carrying him off to their bedroom.

This time, Keith fucked him from behind.

He took great care of making sure Lance was well-prepared and rolled a condom over his cock before pushing in.

Seeing Lance on his knees in front of him like this, seeing the dark lace on brown skin, the panties lowered just enough that Keith could enter—it was a sight Keith couldn’t get enough of. With each thrust, Keith pinched Lance’s nipple and stroked his dick, murmuring praise in his ear, encouraging him to moan unabashedly.

They lasted much shorter than they had that morning. At a particularly harsh thrust into Lance’s prostate while pumping Lance’s cock, they both came at the same time. Lance’s moan of Keith’s name morphed into a scream. Keith continued to whisper praise and gently kiss Lance’s nape as they rode out their high.

When they were spent and Keith pulled out, he lost no time in discarding the condom so he could pull Lance into his arms. They laid back, cuddling and sharing soft, lazy kisses.

So far, this had been a wonderful Christmas. Sure, he also had some sweet presents, but the best present of all remained his boyfriend. And the best part was that Keith had him every day.

As they laid in their blissful post-orgasm cuddles, Keith had a thought.

“Maybe we should’ve done it under the Christmas tree.”

Lance raised a suggestive eyebrow.

“We still have more time to have Christmas sex under the tree.”

Keith smirked.

“Sounds like a plan.”

It really was the most pleasurable Christmas they ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)


End file.
